bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Arakus
Arakus '''was a desert planet with no natural precipitation in the history of the Antrixian Commonwealth, which it is part of. It was also known as “Dune” to some, due to its expansive deserts. As indicated by its large salt flats, Arakus once had lakes and oceans, but was void of any surface water. Most of the water on the world could be found in the subterranean levels of the planet. Paul Atraydes, son of Duke Leeto, recalls that there were few plants and animals on the planet to include "sagyaro, borro bush, sand palms, sand verbena, evening primrose, battel cactus, incense bush, smoke tree, creosote bush, knyden fox, dusk hawk, and kaga mouse. The most notable of Arakus’ indigenous lifeforms are the sandworms, immense beasts who live under the sands in the shifting dune deserts. Arakus had become a mining planet, overseen by House Fenring by the time of the formation of the Commonwealth. It was also the home of one of the first, main Jinsai training facility, located in the Moldor Mountains, prior to the Jinsai relocating their headquarters to Odia. Arakus was where the Jinsai saying "May you find shade and water" originated. Notes of Interest While Arakus had immense areas of shifting sand and dunes, the rocky areas situated near and around the mountain and mesa areas had a high yield of metal ore content. This promoted mining operations in those areas. The main danger to this was that the closer mining operations got to the sand and salt flats, the closer they came to the sandworm population of the area. Easily disturbed by sonic and seismic activity, the sandworms were known to attack operations with little to no warning. For a time, the sandworms of Arakus were hunted during an annual event known as the Dune Culling. Only the areas with the most aggressive sandworms were hunted during this time. The annual event was eventually halted by order of the Landsraad after it was found to be affecting the ecosystem of the planet. Food and Water Production One of the primary influences that the sandworms played on the planet was the creation of an environment which allowed the Rockmoss Enokitake to grow in areas which had been churned by the worms. The Enokitake were considered a delicacy throughout the Commonwealth and the surrounding space. No other planet has been able to duplicate the growing conditions and produce the Rockmoss Enokitake, further promoting the preservation of the sandworms and their environment. While surface water and rain are non-existent on Arakus, there are large pockets of water to be found in various subterranean caverns RPG D6 Stats '''Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Hot Atmosphere: Type 1 (Breath mask is still advised due to dust.) Hydrosphere: Arid Gravity: Standard Terrain: Rocky Mesas, Mountains, Desert Length of Day: 21.2 hours Length of Year: 496 local days Sapient Species: Antrixians, Sangheili, Lutrin, Knyden, Human Starport: Limited Service Population: 1.2 Million Planet Function: '''Colony, Mining '''Government: '''Ruler by Selection/Rite, Assembly '''Tech Level: Space Major Exports: Metals, Minerals Major Imports: Foodstuffs, Technology, Manufactured Goods System: Ara-Rak Star: Aradis Prime Category:Planets Category:Planets of the Antrixian Commonwealth Category:Maridis Sector